You Jealous Much?
by XxJinxannaRosexX
Summary: Shadow has put up with all these boys flirting with Jinxanna,And Jinxanna has put up with Shadow always threatening the boys to stay away,One day,she tries to set him straight...SONGFIC! I'm using a song I made myself,hope u lyk it! : No flames! OneShot


**HeyyyLow :)**

**This is just a oneshot with a song I wrote myself about Shadow and Jinx. It kinda goes with this other story Im writing,which I'll type when I stop acting like a lazy bum. Its about the sonic crew going to High school. x)**

**So enjoy this while u have the chance. Here I go!**

**Me: Oh yeaz...before I start,let me tell you now,before Me forget,My best friend Kandy is helping me write my stories from now on. She helped me with this one so I just want to say thanks Kandy! She's gonna make an account,Yayz!Until she makes one,I'm going to be sharing mine with her.**

**Kandy: Lez Get on with the story already Misha! No one wants to hear you ramble on and on!**

**Me: Shush you! *points at Kandy***

**Kandy: Okay...*sweatdrops***

**Me:So now,without futher skurdue...**

**Kandy: Isnt it Adue?**

**Me: Whatevs...**

**Kandy: Alright,just read the damn story.**

**Sonic Characters (c) Sega (Except Jinx and Danni)**

**Song (c) Me :) (A/N: If you want to use the song for a fanfic or something like that,gotta ask first,and give me credit for the song,since,Well...I wrote it.)**

Shadow was hanging out with his friends at lunch. He and Jinx broke up a couple of days ago,but he still had strong feelings for her. Just seeing her talk to another guy-even if it was her brother- made him irritated. He would always come to her side and hug her or kiss her cheek when she was talking to a boy. Well by the look on her face whenever it happens,you can tell she was pretty embarrassed. Well then,that day at lunch,she couldnt take it anymore,so Jinx walked over to the ebony hedgehog and his friends with Danielle. As soon as she got to the table,she slammed her hands on the table,looking very irritated at Shadow.

"Hello Jinxanna."Shadow said,smirking.

"Don't 'Hello Jinxanna' Me! Look,can I talk to you?" Jinx gritted through her teeth.

"Sure." And with that,Shadow and his friends Sonic,Knuckles and Tobi stood up.

"Alone." Jinx said,glaring at the other took the hint and sat grabbed Shadow by his collar and dragged him to her locker in the hallway. Luckily no one was there to hear her whisper yell at Shadow.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You seriously don't remember? It happened this morning,before first period!"

"Oh...when you were talking to that gray rabbit...What was his name again...Charles? Or Daniel...Hn,I forget."

_What was that all about?_

_Earlier today,_

_When that boy came up to me?_

"Well what you said to him was very inappropriate!"

"I only told him to fuck off,it wasnt that harsh."

"Threatening him with 'If you dont leave my girlfriend be,You'll find my foot up your ass' isnt harsh?"

"Well he should know better than to flirt with other boy's girlfriends."

"What the hell? Shadow,he was only asking me for directions!"

Right then and there,you could see Shadow's cheeks turn pink. "Oh..." He said.

_He was only asking a question,_

_To point him in a direction,_

_The direction of the library!_

"I blame Cupid and his stupid love arrows. What can I say? Love struck over me,I guess."

_And then you act all stupid,_

_Sayiong it was Cupid,_

_Cause "Love struck over me!"_

"You guess? YOU GUESS? Dude,you nearly murdered the poor boy!"

"And..."

"Wait a minute...Shadow the Hedgehog...Were you jealous?" Jinxanna smirked.

_But your face was red,_

_You were hot on the head,_

_Was it a hint of jealousy?_

"Sorry to disappoint,but I'm not the jealous type."

"Then why are you getting it Shadow..."Jinxanna said,moving closer."You were jealous."

_And now I see your face_

_Getting redder and redder,_

_Is it a hint of jealousy or cause you're wearing that sweater,_

_Cause right now you're at the boiling point _

_you couldn't get any madder,_

_Well there's a first time for everything!_

"I was not jea-Man,is it hot in here or what?"

"Dont change the subject you jealous or not?"

Shadow then held her close and whispered in her ear seductively,"Maybe I was,Maybe I wasn't." Jinxanna was enjoying this moment,you could tell. She looked like she was about to melt in his arms.

_And then you come up here holding me close like you own me_

_When I be talking to these boys_

_You be going crazy,_

_You wont admit it yourself_

_But trust me I can see it baby..._

_Cuz..._

"Y'know,I will admit that Im jealous if you admit that you are." Jinxanna smirked.

Shadow smirked back."You were jealous? Of what?"

"How you treat all these girls,Sometimes,I wish it was just me again."

"So,you want me back?"

"Lets not go crazy now..."Jinxanna said,which made Shadow chuckle."I kind of do,but I'm not sure."

"Really? How come?"

"Cause..."Jinxanna said,getting even closer."You might get jealous again."

"I don't get jealous!"

_He sees me walking,_

_He sees me talking,_

_And he was getting,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were hot,_

_He was right on the spot,_

_Mhm..._

_You could see the look in his eyes,_

_I was starting to get butterflies,_

_And he was getting really really,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were cute,_

_Always making me smile like he used to,_

_And making me blush,_

_Whenever they pass me by..._

_And he was gettin'_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Super Super Super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Getting jealous_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_He was getting super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_You jealous much?_

"Okay...if you say so..."

"What are you trying to say Jinx?"

"Oh nothing...It was just something my weird,random magenta-headed self thought of just now."She smiled and then laughed.

"Just tell me."

(A/N: This part doesnt really have to do with the story,but I had to put it. xP The song would just be kinda weird without it.)

_You said you were over me,_

_Thats a lie,_

_If it isnt then why do you keep staring at me_

_when I pass by_

_Getting jealous when these boys keep talking to me,_

_Well guess what bub?_

_Its a free country!_

_They could keep talking to me weather you like it or not_

_And you're always the first to know_

_Always right on the spot,_

_Do you spy on me,Cause it has to stop,_

_Trying to protect when you're obviously not_

_And then you come up here,_

_Holding me close like you own me_

_When I be talking to these boys,_

_You be going crazy_

_You wont admit it yourself_

_But trust me,_

_I can see it baby!_

_Cuz..._

_He sees me walikng,_

_He sees me talking..._

"Okay...If you say so...Well,I was thinking,If I went to go flirt with Sonic...would you be jealous?"

"Faker? Of course I would!"

"HA!"

"What?"

"You just admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"You do get jealous!"

"You dont have any proof that I said that."

"Actually..."Jinx started while pulling out her phone that was recording them this whole time."I do."

"Dammit..."

_And he was getting,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were hot,_

_He was right on the spot,_

_Mhm..._

_You could see the look in his eyes,_

_I was starting to get butterflies,_

_And he was getting really really,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were cute,_

_Always making me smile like he used to,_

_And making me blush,_

_Whenever they pass me by..._

_And he was gettin'_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Super Super Super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Getting jealous_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_He was getting super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_You jealous much?_

"So I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"So,you were jealous of Daniel?"

"So thats his name..."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

_(Ahhh...)_

_And now I see your face_

_Getting redder and redder,_

_Is it a hint of jealousy or cause you're wearing that sweater,_

_Cause right now you're at the boiling point _

_you couldn't get any madder,_

_Well there's a first time for everything!_

_(Ahh...)_

_And then you come up here,_

_Holding me close like you own me_

_When I be talking to these boys,_

_You be going crazy_

_You wont admit it yourself_

_But trust me,_

_I can see it baby!_

_Cuz..._

_He sees me walikng,_

_He sees me talking..._

_He sees me walking,Yeah!_

_(And he was getting)_

_And he was getting,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were hot,_

_He was right on the spot,_

_Mhm..._

_You could see the look in his eyes,_

_I was starting to get butterflies,_

_And he was getting really really,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were cute,_

_Always making me smile like he used to,_

_And making me blush,_

_Whenever they pass me by..._

_And he was gettin'_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were hot,_

_He was right on the spot,_

_Mhm..._

_You could see the look in his eyes,_

_I was starting to get butterflies,_

_And he was getting really really,_

_Jealous,_

_Cause these guys were cute,_

_Always making me smile like he used to,_

_And making me blush,_

_Whenever they pass me by..._

_And he was gettin'_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Super Super Super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Getting jealous_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_He was getting super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_He was getting_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Super Super Super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_Jealous,Jealous_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

_He was getting super_

_Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jealous_

"Okay,Okay! I will admit it,I was jealous of Daniel,but I mean,how could I not? I still have feelings for you,you know!"

Jinxanna then kissed his cheek and said,"I knew you were the jealous type. C'mon,lets go back to lunch."

And so they walked back to the cafeteria,hand in hand,and grinning ear to ear.

_You jealous much?_

**Me:YAYZ! Me finish! =3**

**Kandy:Kudos for you!**

**Me:Stop hanging out around Dominique,you're starting to act like her.**

**Kandy: Yeah,Kinda,except without all the grabbing of people and weird ass dancing.**

**Me:True dat,True dat.**

**Kandy: Alright,Thank you for reading! I'd say Misha has improved!*pats me on back***

**Misha: Thank chuu! Oh yeah,And I'm not sure when I will get to work on my other stories,but I will soon,I'm not really sure about the story "Sing It" though...Tell ya what,I'll make another version of Sing It,I'll just to re-type the chappies n errythang,and then you guys can review from there,and yesh,your OC's can be in the story twuu...I think I'm going to limit the number of OC's I use cuz yeah,The Sonic Crew and Jinxanna and my other OC's and plus I just got home from the hospital a few days ago so yeah. So for now,when I make the story over,I'm only going to use like,20 OCs,so if you want ur OC to be in it,all you pretty much have to do is review when I put up the story again. Wow,Thats alotta words. x)**

**Kandy: But chuu know,Wee cant stay on the computer for long though cause we live in Florida and next week id the huge test,FCAT. So yeah,we really dont know when we'll update on anything. xP**

**Me:Okay,I've probably bored you to death now so Imma shut up and let you guys review...Cmon,you know you wanna press the button...**

**Kandy: Its right there...**

**Me: Press eetz Nauugh!**


End file.
